Ba Sing Se HS
by Umeko-chan
Summary: Hay un chico nuevo en la Ba Sing Se High School, ¿que cosas pasaran? es una historia actual de avatar donde habran lios amorosos, peleas, etc. pasen y lean! y dejen reviews XD please! UP! Por fin despues de tanto tiempo
1. El chico Nuevo

**Ba Sing Se High School**

**By: Umeko-chan**

Capítulo 1: El Chico Nuevo

Otro año escolar comienza, nadie sabia cuanto detestaba entrar a clases, el tener sólo que pensar en estudiar le daba nauseas, lo único que la esperanzaba era que llegara algún compañero nuevo atractivo, todos los años llegaba gente nueva al colegio, pero nunca eran lindos, si no eran pernos, eran pandilleros o alguna cosa media extraña... Lo bueno era que se reencontraría con sus amigos. Después de unas largas vacaciones con su familia no había podido ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Aang o Suki, ni Yue, ni Haru. Los extrañaba pero ahora de nuevo en Ba Sing se, ya había llegado el momento del reencuentro.

Ese día domingo en la tarde Katara no podría descansar debía ir a la escuela, era un internado, el primer dia de clases oficial era mañana pero hoy tendría que dejar todas sus pertenencias, a pesar de llevar años con ese método no estaba del todo acostumbrada, vivir todo un semestre en el colegio no era del todo malo, podía disfrutar mas tiempo con sus amigos, pero sinceramente extrañaba su pieza, su desorden, su cama su tocador. Todo. Aquel lugar era parte de ella y pensar que solo podía disfrutarlo en las vacaciones y algunos fines de semana, pero no tenia remedio.

-Katara!!!! Estamos listos papa nos llevara al colegio!!!!- aquel grito hizo saltar a Katara, ya era costumbre escuchar el griterío que armaba su hermano sagradamente todos los días, pero estaba tan ensimismada que se asustó.

-Ya voy, termino aquí y bajo- respondió la morena. Terminando de guardar su ropa y cosas personales se vistió rápidamente ya que era su costumbre andar en pijama hasta tarde. Unos pantalones de jeans un tanto ajustados, desteñidos y con algunos agujeros, un chaleco cruzado tejido a mano de color azul marino que le llegaba a la cintura y bajo aquella prenda una camisa celeste y sus infaltables zapatillas converse azules. Su pelo castaño amarrado en una larga tranza dejando unos pequeños mechones sobre su bello rostro completaba su atuendo. Tomó sus bolsos y bajo rápidamente las escaleras pero antes de seguir su camino se detuvo y vio que Sokka estaba al pie de la escalera, solo le tomo dos segundos pensó en algo contra su hermano y no tardo en llevarlo a cabo.

- Sokka, piensa rápido!- espeto de repente Katara y lanzo uno de sus bolsos mas pesados cargado con ropa. Sabía que su hermano no reaccionaría tan rápido por lo que estalló en risas después de que el bulto golpeara la cara del chico lo que hizo que este retrocediera pero no perdió por completo su equilibrio, algo debía reconocer, esas clases de artes marciales y el andar en skate a cada rato ayudaron sustenciblemente a mejorar su equilibrio.

- Tonta!! Como se te ocurre hacerme esto- Reclamó el joven.

- Por gritón!

-Pero al menos bajaste, ya era hora, tanto tiempo te demoraste y saliste igual de desastrosa, pensé que al menos te habias arreglado un poco!- dijo Sokka llamando la atención de su hermana, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- Que te crees burro!, tu tampoco vas vestido como un modelo- Respondió la chica viéndolo de igual manera, Sokka iba con un polerón azul Maui y un jeans a la altura de la espalda donde esta pierde su buen nombre (es decir trasero XD) que dejaba a la vista parte de su ropa interior.

- Pero al menos así y todo las chicas me miran no como a otras- al decir esto el muchacho se rió de la expresión de katara que mostraba enojo.

- Que te...-

- ya paren chicos, ya están lo suficientemente grandes para este tipo de discusiones- reclamo el padre de los hermanos interrumpiendo el reclamo de la mas pequeña- Es hora de partir, despídanse de mama y de la abuela, yo los esperare en la camioneta.

- Bien papa- respondieron ambos al unísono y se dirigieron a la cocina donde se hallaba su madre, afectuosamente la mujer los abrazo a ambos y le repartió besos como si no los volviera a ver al menos en 4 años mas, ya saben como es el amor de una madre, lo que por lo general lleva a exageraciones de ese tipo. Luego se acercaron a gran gran, la menor la abrazo primero con mucho cariño y la anciana le entrego un collar con una piedra muy linda, era celeste muy parecida al color de los ojos de la chica.

- Esto es para ti pequeña Katara- dijo la abuela amarrando la cinta que sostenía el pendiente- este fue un regalo de tu abuelo para mi cuando recién nos casamos, es hora de que lo tengas tu, el diseño es de el elemento que te representa...

- el agua- completo la chica y volvió a abrazar a su abuela en agradecimiento por el presente. Luego Sokka se acerco a la anciana pero antes de abrazarla, ésta le extendió la mano con el puño cerrado

- Recíbelo Sokka- el joven obedeciendo extendió su mano derecha y en ella se poso un collar hecho de madera, bastante masculino para ser un collar.- Era de tu abuelo, por favor cuídalo, el lo uso durante la 2ª guerra mundial, espero lo cuides por que vale muchísimo.

- Si abuela no te preocupes- contesto el chico y se coloco la reliquia. Después de eso abrazo con fuerza a gran gran abuela y se fue seguido de Katara. La madre y la abuela de los jóvenes los siguieron hasta la puerta donde ambas hacían gestos de despedida con la mano. Katara y Sokka desde la camioneta respondían de la misma manera, tan solo son 5 meses hasta las 2 semanas de vacaciones, pero serian 5 meses prácticamente sin ver a sus familiares. Eso era triste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No tío no quiero, por que me matriculaste en una escuela internado- reclamaba un joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente golpeando fuertemente la mesa que tenia en frente. Su cabello era oscuro lo que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

- Lo siento sobrino, pero era la única opción que tenia, mi trabajo no me permite estar contigo mucho tiempo, por eso eres solitario, pensé que seria lo mejor para ti, conocer gente nueva- respondió el anciano de unos 58 años (lo que por cierto no es ser tan anciano) que acababa de terminar de beber su te de Jazmín.

- Esta bien solo lo haré por que tú me lo pides, pero no esperes mucho de mi, sabes como soy tío Iroh

- Por lo mismo lo hice, se que el problema con tu familia hizo que te pusieras asi, entonces en un lugar alejado de ellos será lo mejor para ti para mejorar ese animo del demonio que tienes- con ese comentario Iroh rió de buena gana pero a su sobrino no le pareció gracioso.- Oh vamos Zuko, no seas amargado.- Y lentamente tomo su taza y la llevo al lavabo mientras seguía riendo.

-...- no hubo respuesta de parte del joven solo tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa.

- Ay Dios ojalá esto sirva de algo, sino solo será para peor, pero como dice el dicho no hay mal que por bien no venga.- y salio de casa cerrando con llave la puerta. El joven ya estaba dentro del auto esperando a su tío con una cara de pocos amigos (para variar XD).

Durante todo el trayecto el joven no emitió palabra alguna, solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, hacia poco tiempo habían llegado a aquella cuidad y no conocía muy bien el lugar ya que pasaba encerrado en su pieza escuchando música o en el patio practicando artes marciales o entrenando kendo en eso consistía su vida. No le gustaba hacer vida social, pensaba que eso era de perdedores, le encantaba estar solo y ahora por culpa de su tío tendría que estar rodeado de gente. Al contrario de Zuko, Iroh ya conocía gran parte de la inmensa ciudad hasta incluso se inscribió en un club de jugadores de Pai-sho, juego en el que era bastante reconocido por su gran habilidad, también el trabajar como profesor de la universidad de Ba Sing Se hizo que se hiciera conocido en este lugar. Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan necesarios el uno para el otro, a pesar de no querer reconocerlo, extrañaría a su viejo tío.

El auto se detuvo en una luz roja y al lado de este se paró una camioneta de doble cabina, Zuko quedo mirando el automóvil durante un rato hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una joven que estaba en el asiento detrás del conductor. Tenía una mirada despreocupada, pero muy bella, el azul cielo de sus ojos llamo la atención del muchacho, su piel morena se veía tersa y limpia... Era muy linda aquella muchacha. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron dejando en claro que algo especial había surgido, mas inmediatamente amos desviaron su atención. Pero en se mente apareció un problema...La volvería a ver? No había seguridad de ello, pero algo en su corazón se lo decía que la vería nuevamente, y más pronto de lo que el esperaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow, que raro fue eso...Por que sentía su corazón un tanto mas acelerado, era primera vez en su vida que veía a ese joven en la cuidad..."Es bastante guapo", pensó la jovencita pero había algo en el rostro del joven que capto su atención, además de los lindos ojos dorados que poseía, había algo...cuando lo vio de frente...¿Una cicatriz? parece, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una inmensa cicatriz...es decir, ella quería ser enfermera y había visto imágenes de cicatrices, accidentes y cosas así, pero solo era fotos, esta era de verdad, aquella cicatriz era enorme, pero aun así eso no le quitaba la belleza al rostro del muchacho, más bien le da un aire...Como decirlo...misterioso y eso fue lo mas le gusto, un momento atrás aquella misteriosa mirada dorada se cruzo con sus orbes azules, un momento que nunca olvidaría, aunque no volviera a ver a aquel extraño, a pesar de desearlo fervientemente.

- Que miras Katara?- cuestionó Sokka

- Que te importa intruso- fue la veloz respuesta de la joven, la que irrito de sobre manera al mayor

- Solo preguntaba, acaso viste a un muchacho guapo?- pregunto irónicamente a lo que katara se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su hermano- Así que eso fue...JAJAJAJAJ- rió estridentemente Sokka- Katara se enamoro!!!!! JAJAJAJAJA.

- Papa...- katara intento auxiliarse en su padre que conducía la camioneta

- Ya detente Sokka, no molestes a tu hermana- sentencio el hombre mirando a su hijo mayor- estamos por llegar, por favor compórtense ambos

- Si papa-

Katara volvió a mirar por la ventana, hacia mucho tiempo que no recorría ese camino, de echo no eran muchas veces las que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, solo cuando la iban a dejar a inicio de semestre, a mitad de año y al final de año escolar para ir de vacaciones. Miraba distraídamente el cielo azul que tanto le gustaba, pero un bache en el camino la hizo saltar de tal manera que se golpeo la cabeza en el techo, eso la hizo reaccionar y mirando hacia abajo volvió a ver el auto rojo de hace un rato.

- Es probable que sea alumno nuevo- llego a esta conclusión porque aquel camino solo se dirigía al colegio superior de Ba Sing Se- Que edad tendrá? me encantaría que fuera mi compañero- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para el pandroso de su hermano no la molestara. Katara cerro sus ojos un momento y afirmo su cabeza en el borde la ventana abierta, dejo que la brisa golpeara su rostro suavemente y permitió que su imaginación volara, se veía a ella junto a este nuevo alumno estudiando juntos, sentados uno al lado del otro en clases, compartiendo cada momento juntos mientras el repetía su nombre con su melodiosa y grave voz...

...Katara...

...Katara...

- Katara!!!! Despierta!!!!- grito Sokka desde el asiento de adelante. La joven abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano con seriedad en su rostro, aquella sonrisa que se había formado por el sueño desapareció en un instante por la falta de delicadeza de querido hermano- Ya llegamos- informo el joven bajando rápidamente de la camioneta en busca de sus pertenencias. La muchacha lo imito, se dirigió hacia la cabina trasera de la camioneta en busca de sus bolsos, pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la puertezuela de vidrio un pequeño cuerpo se abalanzo sobre ella.

- Katara tanto tiempo sin verte!!!!- dijo una voz de un adolescente mientras abrazaba del cuello a la recién llegada.

- Aang!! Eres tu que alegría!!!- respondió katara correspondiendo el abrazo de su efusivo amigo a pesar de ser menor que ella habían construido una fuerte amistad ya que cuando eran chiquitos jugaban juntos siempre, detrás de él se hallaba otro compañero de la infancia- Haru también estas aquí, que gusto de verte otra vez- dijo katara librándose delicadamente del abrazo de Aang para así poder saludar cariñosamente a su amigo. El joven de ojos verdes no podía ocultar su emoción por el reencuentro.

- Estas más hermosa que la última vez que te vi- dijo Haru después de soltarse del abrazo dándose el espacio para mirar a la muchacha.

- Gracias - contesto agradeciendo el cumplido de su amigo que de paso sea dicho, la hizo sonrojar muchísimo- Tu tampoco estas nada mal eh ¿Has crecido cierto?...

Unos metros más allá de Katara Sokka también fue bienvenido por un repentino y fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, al sentir aquel tacto reconoció de inmediato a quien se lo proporcionaba.

- Suki, amiga, te extrañe demasiado!!!!!- replico Sokka respondiendo el abrazo de la chica, ella era su amiga de andanzas, compañera de curso toda su vida, en resumen su mejor amiga.

- Yo también Sokka tengo tanto que contarte- Ellos solían conversar durante horas y durante casi un mes y medio sin verse tenían mucho que conversar.

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, mucha gente se acerco a los hermanos entre ellos un viejo amigo de Sokka. Jet. Aquel chico ha estado enamorado de katara durante años, pero es un secreto para si no perder la amistad de Sokka, también apareció Meng, Toph, una prima de 2º grado de Haru y amiga de Aang, Song, y Jin. Esa Jin. Katara sabia quien era. La conocía hace bastante tiempo, pero algo en esa muchacha le causaba repulsión, quizás sea por que es demasiado coqueta o por que tiene mas busto que ella, aun no lo tenia claro, pero no podía ser descortés con la amiga de su hermano.

- Será mejor que entremos, aquí esta helando.- sugirió Toph. Toda la tropa de jóvenes hizo caso a la pequeña y entraron para ver la designación de habitaciones. No sin antes de despedirse del padre de los hermanos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde lejos el nuevo alumno observaba la recepción de los jóvenes que iban en la camioneta. Se sorprendió, al parecer todos eran bastante unidos, cuanto deseaba que lo trataran así, aunque sea por una vez en la vida...Y sin mas preámbulos se despidió de su tío y entro al edificio, en el que inicia un nuevo rumbo... antes de entrar contemplo la entrada de aquel lugar...Era bastante imponente lo bastante grande para parecer la universidad de Ba Sing Se, pensó que era tan grande que se perdería, así que a lo único que atino a hacer fue seguir a algunos estudiantes, según conversaciones de estos se dirigen al auditorio del establecimiento "¿Cómo será?" aun podía recordar el auditorio de su vieja escuela en donde realizo varias veces sus demostraciones de kendo, el arte de la espada, era bastante grande al menos para unas mil personas, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de estudiantes de todas las edades que ha visto este debía ser mucho mas grande. Y no se equivoco. Al llegar al ya nombrado salón su sorpresa fue notoria, el lugar era enorme, tenia 3 niveles, todos ellos llenos de butacas finamente tapizadas con una tela aterciopelada de color verde oscuro, fácilmente cabían de tres a cuatro mil personas, un escenario tan grande como si ahí tocara una orquesta sinfónica que en la parte trasera tenia unas cortinas en el tono de las butacas que cubría la parte trasera del escenario atadas con unas borlas de color café claro...ahora entendía el porque del renombre de este lugar, era realmente impresionante. Busco algún asiento desocupado, su mirada se paseó por todo el primer piso hasta que encontró una butaca desocupada siete filas mas allá, a lado de un niño con un gorro con una flecha dibujada. Al sentarse al lado del adolescente lo miro detenidamente...algo se le hacia familiar...Pensó un momento...Claro!!!!era el niño que se abalanzo sobre esa linda morena apenas esta llegó... En su corazón sintió un rechazo hacia el pequeño por ser tan cercano a aquella belleza, tal vez serian...celos...pensándolo bien, que alegaba el apenas la había visto hace unos cuantos minutos arriba de una camioneta que paro al lado del auto de su tio durante una luz roja y ahora se estaba pasando películas con ella...Realmente estaba loco.

El Adolescente se percato de la presencia del nuevo chico y con su característica alegría lo saludo.

- Hola, soy Aang. ¿Eres nuevo?- preguntó el niño del gorro, extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

- Hola soy Zuko, y si, soy nuevo- contesto y respondiendo el apretón de mano, miro de frente a Aang.

Aquella cicatriz en el rostro de Zuko paralizo por un momento al chico, nunca había visto nada semejante, la sorpresa se dejo entrever por un segundo, pero Aang con una sonrisa reprimió aquel sentimiento de compasión por lo que podría haber pasado y le dio la bienvenida.

- Estos son mis amigos, a mi lado esta Katara, junto a ella esta Haru, luego Toph, Suki, Sokka, hermano de Katara, Yue, Jet, Song y finalmente Jin- enumeró Aang la larga fila a su derecha. Zuko se inclino y miro a todos aquellos a quienes había nombrado el niño pero puso especial atención en la muchacha sentada al lado de Aang...Katara..." Hermoso nombre" pensó el chico de la cicatriz "pero no tanto como ella" no se fijo que sus mejillas empezaban a encenderse, cosa que Aang noto claramente- Te sucede algo? Tienes fiebre?.

- Porque lo dices?- pregunto alarmado desviando la vista de la bella morena.

- Por que estas totalmente rojo- respondió el pequeño.

- Eh...- no sabia que decir, mientras pensaba en la chica su cuerpo reacciono, ahora no tenia excusa..."piensa... Lo tengo"- no, solo es que estoy un poco nervioso por ser mi primer día aquí, nunca había estado en un colegio internado.

- Ahhhh...ahora entiendo- contesto Aang dejando la preocupación de lado y concentrando su atención en escuchar a la directora.

"Que ingenuo...me creyó eso jaja" su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la voz de la señora...cuanto dijo...a Zuko le llamo la atención un nombre tan corto creo que dijo Wu.

- Bienvenidos chicos a este nuevo año escolar...no quiero aburrirlos, la presentación oficial es mañana así que para no aburrirlos procederé a distribuir a los alumnos.- Empezó por los mas pequeños del lugar, así se lleno la residencial de los niños mas pequeños. Luego fue el turno de la residencial del secundaria y preparatoria Aquellos números con los que eran designados los sacaban al azar antes de entrar al auditorio- Los números 202, 203 y 204 a la habitación 4407-

- Es mi número- exclamo Katara

- y los nuestros también- respondieron al unísono Suki y Toph. Las tres muchachas estaban felices, se podía notar en las amplias sonrisas de sus rostros. Así continuo los demás quedaron de la siguiente manera, junto a Haru y a Jet, estará Zuko, en la habitación conjunta de Suki katara y Toph, cosa que alegro a los tres varones ya que tendrían cerca a aquella lindura color chocolate. Sokka estaría 5 meses junto a Aang y a un tipo que no hablaba mucho llamado Longshoot. Yue quedo junto a Meng y a Song. Y al final quedo Jin, junto a una niña de pelo corto que no conocía llamada Smellervi y una joven con pinta de gótica llamada Jun.

Al salir del Salón con sus pertenencias los jóvenes se dirigieron a la residencial que estaba ubicada detrás del colegio mismo, Zuko no sabia que hacer solo miraba como el resto caminaba, Aang al verlo ahí parado se acerco a el y lo guió hacia la residencial.

- Mira Katara, es el un chico nuevo se llama Zuko- presento Aang al llegar nuevamente al lado de la muchacha. Se volteo con una sonrisa la que se amplió al ver al nuevo alumno que le presentaba su amiguito, no lo podía creer, sus ojos la estaban engañando. No podía ser aquel muchacho que vio en el auto junto a su camioneta de camino hacia acá.

- Un gusto de conocerte- Expresó Katara extendiendo su mano para saludarlo a lo que este solamente tomo la delicada mano de katara y la beso suavemente, tal como se hacia en la antigüedad, acto que hizo que las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieran ferozmente. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Aang el cual claramente se enojó, pero eso no afecto a ambos jóvenes. Para ellos el tiempo se había detenido. Ahora lo sabían, no era un sueño. Aquellos ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules de Katara dejando más que claro que entre ellos había nacido algo…

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: Espero les haya gustado, he leído tantos fics actuales de avatar y he visto tanta telenovela que me he inspirado para hacer esto, espero sus opiniones, criticas positivas, sugerencias, etc. Espero sus Reviews…Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Adios!**


	2. Comienzan los Problemas

**Ba Sing Se High School**

By: Umeko-Chan

Capitulo 2: Comienzan los Problemas

- Ejem, cof, cof- espeto Aang imitando una tosesita, ya no soportaba ver al nuevo ser tan caballero con "Su" Katara

- Para mí también es un gusto conocerte. Permiso, ahora debo irme, nos vemos- dijo velozmente Katara notando la seria mirada del pequeño clavada sobre Zuko. Luego de esto corrió hacia donde estaban Suki y Yue seguida por Aang.

Una persona de aquella multitud noto lo ocurrido, quedo mirando fijamente al chico de piel pálida- Interesante, es bastante guapo- y se encamino hacia el muchacho- ¡Hola!- dijo la voz femenina ya al lado de Zuko, como de costumbre éste se giro desinteresadamente encarando a la muchacha, la miro disimuladamente desde la cabeza a los pies como si la examinara, vestía unos jeans ajustado y una polera con escote en V que dejaba entre ver parte de sus bien dotados pechos, su tez morena era limpia y su pelo iba amarrado en dos trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza- Soy Jin es un placer conocerte- y sin más se acerco a él besando su mejilla muy cerca de los delgados labios del muchacho.

- Soy Zuko- respondió secamente alejando su rostro del de Jin, siguiendo con la mirada a Katara- Permiso debo ir a mi habitación- Espeto rápidamente y siguió al grupo con el que iba dejando a Jin con la palabra en la boca. Ésta cuando se dio cuanta que seguía a Katara no reaccionó de lo mejor.

- Estúpida niña, No te lo haré fácil, tendrás que pagar lo que me hiciste la ultima vez- susurro jin mirando fijamente a la morena que caminaba junto a sus amigas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Que te sucede Katara? Por lo general hablas mas durante el camino a las habitaciones, acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?- dijo Suki en son de broma a lo que Katara no respondió. El encuentro con el nuevo la había dejado así. Aquel beso en la mano se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, esos ojos dorados la habían escudriñado completamente como si pudiera ver el alma con ellos...Pero que estaba pensando, estaba equivocada, no era cierto lo que pensaba...Estaba confundida, debía hablarlo con sus amigas, ellas podrían aconsejarla. Por eso mientras caminaba guardo el más completo silencio.

Dentro de la habitación lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al colchón, necesitaba pensar. Esto era tan extraño, un chico que apenas había conocido hace unos minutos atrás la tenia en ese estado. No podía negarlo, Zuko había llamado su atención desde que lo vio en el camino hacia la escuela, y lamentablemente ahora no se lo podía sacar de la mente, aquellos ojos dorados tan penetrantes aparecían en sus pensamientos una y otra vez. No podía cerrar los ojos porque ahí aparecía él, así que decidió ordenar sus cosas, de esa manera despejaría su mente por unos minutos. Levantándose del colchón tomo las sabanas de su bolso y empezó por hacer la cama en silencio.

- Que te pasa Katara?, No dijiste ni una palabra durante el camino a la residencial y ahora tampoco, eso me extraña- dijo Suki mirándola desde su cama recién terminada sobre la cual puso sus bolsos para disponerse a ordenar su ropa.

- Eh?...- Musito Katara, trataba de no pensar en nada, ni siquiera ponía atención a sus compañeras de cuarto. La voz de Suki la saco de su trance-

- A eso me refiero, no hablas, ni nos escuchas, a ti te pasa algo- repitió la ojiazul

- No, estoy bien no debes preocuparte- respondió Katara tratando de evitar el tema, aun no quería decir nada

- No mientas Katara- dijo Toph desde otro rincón de la habitación

- En serio estoy bien-

- Sabes que no puedes mentirme- refuto la muchacha ciega- seré ciega, pero no soy estúpida, los latidos de tu corazón, no mienten, algo te tiene inquieta.

- ...- Como odiaba que hiciera eso, podía mentirle a cualquiera, menos a ella.

- Sabes que puedes contarnos, somos tus amigas desde hace mucho- inquirió Suki acercándose a la morena

- No me dejaran tranquila si no les cuento cierto- Bromeó Katara

- Así es, así que habla no mas- Dijo Suki de igual manera, Toph se les acerco y las tres se sentaron en el piso a los pies de la cama de la morena

- Bien...- declaro Katara rindiéndose, no podía discutir con sus amigas, ella seria la perdedora- recuerdan al chico nuevo?

- el que se sentó al lado de Aang en el auditorio, el chico de la cicatriz- dijo Suki

- el mismo...

- que pasa con él?- pregunto Toph

- lo que pasa es que al salir del auditorio Aang me lo presento y el me...- Katara detuvo su relato, el solo recordar lo sucedido la hacia sonrojar

- que te hizo?- ahora era Suki quien preguntaba

- El me beso la mano, desde ahí que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza-

- Solo eso?

- Como que solo eso, Suki no entiendes...

- Claro que entiendo, te gusto el Chico nuevo

- No seas Tonta como se te ocurre que me va a gustar alguien que vi por primera vez hace 5 minutos - Negaba Katara- solo que es poco común que alguien haga eso, solo me sorprendió-

- Si, le gusta- declaro Toph- Tu corazón no miente

- Además por un beso en la mano uno no se pone roja como un tomate

- Mentira!- comento Katara una tanto alterada, a ella le gustaba jet...no podía siquiera pensar la idea en que otro chico que no fuera el apareciera en su corazón.

- si tu lo dices- dijo Toph a pesar de saber lo que en verdad sucedía no quería pelear con su amiga por algo tan trivial

- Y como se llama el nuevo?- pregunto Suki con mayor curiosidad

- Zuko- al nombrarlo sus orbes doradas aparecieron nuevamente ante ella mirándola como en su primer encuentro "oficial", en el camino a las habitaciones...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bienvenido- Dijo un joven de cabellera café atada en una cola en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro mientras extendía su mano al nuevo huésped de su habitación- Mi nombre es Haru, desde ahora seremos compañeros de habitación, espero nos llevemos bien

- Gracias- dijo secamente Zuko que estrechaba la mano del chico, para luego mirar al otro chico que tenia una ramita en su boca

- Soy Jet- musito el chico de la ramita sin acercarse a Zuko, algo en el le causaba una mala espina, no sabia que era, pero prefería estar alerta

- mmm...- Todo esto era culpa de su tío, había aceptado estar internado todo un año, pero le había dicho que debía compartir habitación con otra gente, esto de verdad seria molesto, lo único que le era agradable es que aquella morena...Katara, estaba en la habitación contigua, tan solo separados por un baño, que por suerte conectaba ambas habitaciones. En silencio empezó a arreglar sus cosas, partiendo por su cama, luego ordeno su ropa dentro de unos de los cajones, sus compañeros hacían lo propio hasta que tocaron la puerta. Haru fue a abrirla, el maestro Yu estaba parado frente al umbral extendiendo unos papeles al muchacho

- Buen día maestro Yu- saludo Haru respetuosamente

- Buen día Haru, para ustedes igual muchachos- ambos jóvenes solo se limitaron a levantar la cabeza en señal de saludo.- Toma Haru- el maestro Yu entrego tres papeles a joven ojiverde

- Que es esto?- pregunto el muchacho

- Son los horarios diarios, por favor les pido que cumplan cada horario para el buen funcionamiento de la residencial- Mientras el hombre hablaba Zuko y Jet se acercaron a Haru y tomaron cada uno una hoja y regresaron a sus labores.- nos veremos luego- diciendo esto el maestro se fue.

- Vaya, en dos horas más tendremos la cena- comentó Zuko

- Si, en el comedor de la residencial, está en el 1º piso- informo Jet

- Irán todos o están separados por cursos y cada curso toma un cierto tiempo?- pregunto el muchacho de la cicatriz

- Están en dos grupos primero van los del primer y segundo piso, luego los del tercer y cuarto- completo Haru

- Ah- eso lo ponía contento, por que si era por cursos no le tocaría estar cerca de Katara, el solo acordarse de esos ojos azules hacían que su temperatura corporal aumentara, eso era una característica, algo que lo ponía nervioso o le gustaba hacia que su temperatura subiera. Por ahora debía sacársela de la cabeza, lo primero que debía hacer era acostumbrarse a la idea de vivir en el colegio y para peor compartir habitación con unos completos desconocidos, no tenía tiempo para relacionarse con nadie, no alguien como el. Al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Chicas por que no bajamos al comedor- pregunto Katara

- Es verdad dentro de unos minutos será la cena- completo Toph

- No me digas que ya tienes hambre?- consulto Suki dirigiéndose a la morena- al parecer esto es genético- las tres se echaron a reír al recordar al hermano mayor de Katara, Sokka era un verdadero glotón- si sigues comiendo así parecerás una pelota y así nunca podrás conquistar al nuevo- termino Suki

- que no me gusta!!!- se quejo Katara- entiende que me gusta jet

- bueno aun así, si comes al igual que Sokka tampoco lo podrás conquistar a el, recuerda que es el mas popular de la escuela...

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, sé que yo también le gusto

- Segura?- pregunto Toph

-...- Katara no sabia que responder, Sokka algo le había comentado algo respecto al tema, pero no tenía la seguridad de que fuera así- No

- Ves, además esta la ex novia de Jet

- Jin? Qué tiene que ver ella?

- Katara, conozco a Jin recuerda que ha sido mi compañera hace años y aun no se queda tranquila desde que Jet termino con ella, lo único que quiere es saber por que chica la dejo y quitarla de su camino

- Por ahora no me preocupare por Jin, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar- al decir esto Katara aquel rostro pálido dueño de esas doradas orbes apareció en su mente, pero dejándolo rápidamente de lado salió de a habitación dispuesta de comer algo, Suki y Toph la siguieron para asegurarse de que quedara comida para ellas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Que te pasa aang?- pregunto el chico de la pequeña "cola de lobo guerrera"- Estas raro

- No es nada solo que ese chico nuevo...el tal Zuko, me da mala espina- comento celoso aang

- No sé... aun no lo conozco- sentencio Sokka- Mira ahí vienen las chicas

aang se volteo para ver llegar al comedor a Katara, Suki, Toph y Yue, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer cuando vio a la primera, todos sus prejuicios respecto a Zuko desaparecieron.

- Hola hermano, hola aang- saludo Katara con su característica sonrisa

- Hola chicas- saludaron ambos al unísono

- Siéntense reservamos esta mesa para que pudiéramos estar todos juntos- dijo alegremente aang, mientras las cuatro chicas tomaban asiento

- Alguno de ustedes sabe cuando es el baile de bienvenida?- pregunto la muchacha de pelo blanco mirando a Sokka disimuladamente

- Lo más probable es que sea este sábado- contesto Toph

- supongo que este año también será de parejas- dijo aang pensando ya quien seria su pareja

- Así ha sido siempre- esta vez fue Suki quien habló

- Ojalá continúe así...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zuko fue el primero en salir de la habitación, tenia planeado un encuentro "accidental" con Katara con fin de poder acercársele de alguna manera, a pesar de que en su nación no tenía problemas con las mujeres, sino por el contrario era bastante popular, pero esto era diferente, aquí se sentía como un pollo en corral ajeno, además allá el no tomaba en cuenta a nadie, pero al conocer a Katara eso había cambiado. No quería reconocerlo pero esa morena era especial.

Mientras pensaba en su "plan maestro" le surgió un problema...Donde estaba ahora? estaba tan concentrado pensando, que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba

- Diablos, me perdí!- exclamo enfadado Zuko, no sabia que hacer debía llegar a la casino, pero no sabia como...

- Que te paso?- pregunto una voz femenina detrás del chico de la cicatriz, éste se volteo rápidamente para encarar a la recién llegada

- Quien eres tu?- pregunto fríamente Zuko

- Soy Song, estoy en 2º año y tu?- contesto la jovencita, andaba con una polera blanco con unos detallitos en blanco y unos pantalones color anaranjado, su pelo castaño iba amarrado en una larga trenza acomodada sobre su hombro.

- Me llamo Zuko, estoy en tercero, pero soy nuevo en este colegio- dijo suavizando un poco el tono de su voz pero aun así sonaba distante

- Ah! entonces estas perdido- comento tiernamente la castaña, dando en el clavo

-...- Zuko no quería reconocerlo por eso guardo silencio, lo que Song tomo como correcto

- A donde te dirigías?

- Al comedor- contestó Zuko en un murmullo apenas audible

- Yo también voy para allá, si quieres vamos juntos- ofreció la muchacha

- Claro, gracias...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya con todos los estudiantes reunidos en el comedor, un profesor anciano se paro entre las mesas

- Pongan atención, un momento chicos. Por favor- Dijo el profesor lo bastante fuerte como para llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes- Les tengo una noticia, Dentro de una semana se llevara a cabo uno de los eventos mas importantes de la escuela, el Baile de Bienvenida, y al igual que todos los años es un baile de parejas, así que sólo tienen unos pocos días para encontrar su parejas…Ahora pueden disfrutar de su comida para que mañana tengan energía para su primer día de clases.

La morena que estaba en la barra con su bandeja aun vacía solo atinó a mover la cabeza ligeramente, no quería recordar que mañana, muy temprano comenzaría su tortura. A medida que avanza la fila, ella va sacando su cena pero al llegar al postre se da cuenta de un pequeño problema, sólo quedaba UN flan de chocolate y por lo visto su compañero que seguía en la fila quería el mismo postre. Lamentablemente Katara no era una chica débil, no se dejaba pasar a llevar por nadie…ese flan seria suyo…nadie lo impediría, ni siquiera…

- Zuko?...- acababa de levantar la vista para ver con quien estaba compitiendo por el Flan...y no lo podía creer, acaso ese niño la perseguía?

- Oh! Katara que casualidad-

- …- levantando una ceja dio a entender que esa excusa no se la creia

- Veo que compartimos el gusto por el flan de chocolate- dijo Zuko- pero para no pelear te hago una proposición

- Y que sería?- lo miraba un tanto incrédula, verdaderamente este joven era raro, la acababa de conocer y ya esta proponiendo cosas…quizás que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza

- Tienes pareja para el baile?- sin rodeo alguno lanzo su pregunta

- Emm…no- seria estupido de su parte preguntar si el tenia…por algo el pregunto primero

- Que…-

-Pero el si tiene- una voz femenina se escucho a un lado interrumpiendo al nuevo- cierto Zuko que tu vas a ir conmigo…

Notita: diculpennnnnnnnn!!!!! a todas quienes leyeron el 1° capi disculpenme, pero esto de la universidad absorbe demasiado, pero prometo que me pondré las pilas para actualizar más pronto de lo que actualice este capitulo, espero les guste. Acepto criticas, sugerencias, acotaciones lo que quieran!

Nos vemos y dejen reviews, por favor!!! no me castiguen, se que he sido una niña mala TT


End file.
